Incessant
by StartingDays
Summary: Inui has this obvious affection and attachment towards his new doubles partner and Kaidou shows his ‘affection’ in a different way. -Emerald Pair- AN: Happy B-Day Kaidou


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis in anyway. Takeshi Konomi has amazingly created the PoT world, not me.  
**Title:** "Incessant" – Kaidou's point of view  
**Story:** One Shot/Drabble  
**Author:** sweetxsorrow27  
**Rating:** M (slight language, homosexuality, molestation)  
**Summary/FYI:** Inui has this obvious affection and attachment towards his new doubles partner and Kaidou shows his 'affection' in a different way. By the way, the title is just another way to say 'without change' basically.  
**Pairing: **Kaidou Kaoru X Inui Sadaharu

* * *

It was always like this. Inui-senpai would come over, sometimes to help me with my homework or sometimes to improve my tennis. However most of the time he would come over without any warning whatsoever. And he'd always come at the worst possible time…for me that is.

Inui-senpai didn't exactly come at the worst time; it was just extremely awkward seeing my teammate at my home while I was half naked. Hell, I even hated changing in the locker room, which was normally why I got in and out of there before anyone else did.

It'd always be around late noon after I ate dinner with my family and after I got done with my training for the day, but never after I could finish drying off from my shower.

Of course every time my mom would just allow him in and he'd make his way back to my room. My mother was just glad that I was making friends, and I knew this because the next day she'd always tell me about how happy she is for me. Though honestly, I just don't think she wants her son to be a loner.

It was like he knew my every move, although that wouldn't be saying much for the proclaimed data man. I was then snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my mother call out happily, "Kaoru! Your friend is here!"

"Ah crap," I muttered to myself, hearing footsteps coming down the hallway. "Hold on," I shouted back hoping that I'd have enough time to throw on a shirt since I was only wearing a pair of white shorts, but I knew who was already nearing my room.

"Kaidou," the familiar voice said. I turned around only to see the much taller male standing in the doorway with his typical expression on his face. I felt my face flush and I quickly dipped my head down in hopes of hiding my reddened cheeks.

"Get out," I muttered in a low growl, placing my hands on his chest to push him out of my doorway. Inui only took a few steps back from my rough shove before he grabbed both of my wrists with his own hands.

"Why? I am already here." I tipped my head upwards ever so slightly only to meet eyes with the grinning male before me. I let out a small groan and quickly squirmed myself from his grip, rushing into my closet as he gladly made himself comfortable on my bed. Once I threw on a black shirt, I sat down on the couch instead of on my bed, giving us a decent distance. "Why are you here?"

"To see you of course," he retorted, still grinning as he opened his bag.

"No! I know!" I paused, lowering my tone of voice slightly. "…Why didn't you call or something?" I asked in a hiss, but Inui only seemed to smirk even more. Inui pulled out his infamous data journal before he spoke.

"It's called a surprise and it seemed to have worked," he added pointing the pen towards my face. I immediately thought that he was referring to my flushed face from earlier, which only made me even more nervous and the blush quickly came back. He chuckled and then wrote something in the notebook while responding with, "See?"

I glared at the other and looked around for an item to throw at him unsuccessfully. I guess Inui could tell that I was flustered because while my gaze was averted I could here the soft thud of the notebook as he placed it on the bed. The next thing I knew, he was sitting directly beside me. "Relax Kaidou," he breathed, shifting so that our legs pressed together as he placed his hand on my knee.

My jaw dropped slightly as a soft gasp escape me. I was unprepared for that, so how in the world did he think that was going to help me relax? My leg – not to mention my whole body – stiffened from the touch. "I-Inui…what are you doing?" I asked with as much resolve as I could manage, which wasn't much. My voice was hardly even audible.

Inui let out one small chuckle, as he now delicately massaged my exposed knee with the tips of his fingers. "Well I think that is quite obvious, Kaidou. I'm—"

I cut him off. "I meant _'why?'_."

"I like you," the data man said bluntly with a slight confused expression as if the answer should have been obvious.

"But…" I nervously looked down at my own hands that were balled up together in my lap. "What is someone sees?" I asked quietly thinking about how bad it'd be if one of my family members walked in. I then watched as Inui's other hand raised only to cup my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"What _if_ someone sees?" he repeated with emphasis on the '_if'_.

I tried to squirm away from him, but Inui just moved closer. My breath caught in the back of my throat once his face was merely inches away from my own. I oddly felt this tingle in the pit of my stomach as his warm breath caressed my lips. I normally felt in a similar way when I was around Inui, but never to this extent. However we never were _this_ close.

The third year grinned and slowly moved closer, which only made my body burn all that much more. I was fully aware of what was to happen next.

Nevertheless, I wouldn't admit out loud that I actually liked it.

Inui's lips softly pressed against mine as his hand left my chin to tangle in my still wet hair. Instinctively my own arms rose to wrap around his neck so I could pull myself up to the taller male, deepening out kiss. Although I think in doing that cause Inui to react…or perhaps it was the nearing sound of footsteps toward my bedroom.

Either way my senpai pushed me down on the couch so that I was laying and he was hovering over me. I blinked a few times, taken aback as I looked up at the other only to hear my bedroom door creak open. "Kaoru?" my 11-year-old brother called out.

The couch was positioned so that anyone walking in wouldn't be able to see either of us if we were both lying down. Yet knowing that my brother was in my room when we were doing such things wasn't the only reason that the blood ran to my face. It was the fact that Inui laid down too…on top of me. His stomach pressed to mine. His arms wrapped around my waist.

He raised a finger to his lips, silently hushing me – as if I needed to be reminded to keep quiet. And despite his warning, he began teasing me with a testing look in his eyes.

I clamped my hands down tightly over my mouth once his knee ever so gently rubbed in between my legs. I arched up slightly trying to squirm away silently, but the data man kept on. I hated when he toyed with me like this. It annoyed me to no end. So as soon as I heard my bedroom door shut along with the sounds of my younger brother's footsteps trailing away, I ripped my hands from my mouth and then used one of them to slap him across the face.

My hand stung doing so, but it got Inui to sit up off of me and looking up at him, I could visibly see the scratch marks that my nails left behind. "Kaidou," he said obviously shocked. As he adjusted his glasses, I wiggled my body out from underneath him.

I closed my eyes, looking away from him and clenched my fist, trying to keep calm. A low, quiet hiss slipped from my lips as I nearly yelled, "Bastard…!" I couldn't believe that he'd tease me like. And with my little brother in the room for God's sake!

I was mad, but it was hard to hold a grudge against Inui. "Kaidou, I'm sorry," he said sounding sincere, however his smirk told me otherwise. "But you just looked so cute. I couldn't help myself." Of course my face darkened at his words. My eyes quickly opened so that I could glare at the other.

"Do you have to be so straightforward?"

"It's true though."

"Fssh…"

* * *

The next day at practice, I stepped on to the courts to see most of the other regulars standing around Inui. I moved a bit closer only to hear Eiji ask, "What happened to your face? It looks like your got scratched by cat nya!"

Of course, there were the scratch marks that I left last night on Inui's right cheek. "You should get that checked out," Oishi suggested, being the 'mother hen' that he is. Inui looked over at me and grinned.

I blushed, yet was relieved to at least know that Inui didn't say anything about what happen yesterday. "It'll be fine," Inui reassured, raising a hand to delicately touch his cheek.

I was distracted with watching Inui, that I didn't realize Eiji moving closer to me until it was too late. Eiji clung to my side, smirking mischievously. "Oi! Your face is so red nya! You must be worried about Inui-kun," he added teasingly.

"W-What…? I'm not…" I glanced over at Inui once more and he was writing in his journal again, like last night. I glared clenching my racket tightly in my right hand and pulled a tennis ball from my shorts pocket with my left. Eiji obviously notice my sudden mood change and moved away just in time. I served a ball so that it could hit the data man on the top of the head.

"Eh, Kaidou?" Inui merely looked up from his book.

"Damn bastard," I muttered quietly in a hiss, walking away from my senpai. No, nothing would ever change.

* * *

**AN: **Can you tell that I tried to rush through this? insert angry/pouty face here I have been working on this for so long that it just became a drabble fanfic, but I still felt that it turn out decent. I didn't know how to end it, so I got my ending idea from a doujinshi I read.

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
